Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstipelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just "Pinstripe Potoroo") is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Dr. Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for welding a Tommy Gun and laughing like mad. He made his first appearance in the first Crash Bandicoot game. In all his appearances he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. =History= Crash Bandicoot Pinstripe is a high profile character being he is the head of Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", he is Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and his always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he randomly fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidently shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. 300px|right Crash Team Racing He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a black kart which has high accelleration just like N. Gin and Coco. Stats Speed: 3/5 Acceleration: 5/5 Turning: 2/5 Crash Twinsanity Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organised. He also appeared in a storyboard gem. Crash Boom Bang Pinstripe returns in Crash Boom Bang as a playable character. =Characteristics= Personality Pinstripe is a parody of Mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Brooklyn accent. Pinstripe´s gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He seems very grumpy if he loses, probably because he was very close to challenging Oxide. Appearance Pinstripe possesses large ears and dark brown fur,and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie (in Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit as seen in a poster in his first appearance).He is almost always holding his Tommy gun,even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR. Trivia *In the Crash games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points for a boss, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place), who had nine, and N. Gin, who had five and seven, equaling twelve, between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Pinstripe is the fourth boss to defeat in every Crash game he is a boss in. *In CTR after defeating Pinstripe, The reward for the fourth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated). *His first name is a reference to pin stripe suits the stereotypical gangster attire. *Although it is established that Pinstripe is modeled after Mafia members, he could be more related to a specific one. Tony Montana, (The protagonist of Scarface and famous historical figure) could have been the person that inspired the Naughty Dog staff to create him. Or, it could have been sparked from watching many mobster movies and shows, such as Hawaii Five-O and The Untouchables. *He is 1 of the 3 characters in the series to use guns. The 2nd being Machine Gunners and the 3rd being Lab Assistants in Crash 2. *His full name is Don Pinstripelli Potorotti. *In some early NTSC copies of CTR Pinstripe's icon looked different. His head was smaller and his icon looked old. He shares this trait with Papu Papu. *While playing the Purple Gem cup in CTR, he is seen in last place all the time and is the slowest character there. It's even possible to overlap Pinstripe and even possible for the AI to overlap him as well. *He's the only CTR boss who's kart is a dark color. The other 4 have light colored karts. *Pinstripe is 1 of 3 characters to have a accent, the other 2 being Doctor Neferious Tropy and Ebenezer Von Clutch. *Since Pinstripe's Cortex's bodyguard, it's unknown why he doesn't appear in Crash Nitro Kart. Category: Characters Category:Evolved Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Boss Fights Category:mutants Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters